


Двойная доза

by LadyMeow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Group Sex, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит после возвращения Локи в Асгард.<br/>Тор - царь Асгарда, а это значит, что государственные дела отнимают у него кучу времени и сил. И это очень не нравится Локи. Получив от Громовержца отказ в близости однажды, маг решает создать себе персонального Тора. Но усталость сменяется желанием - и вот уже два бога грома вожделеют одного бога коварства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойная доза

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunnaya_Murka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/gifts).



Локи с нетерпением ждал вечера. У Тора, ставшего царём Асгарда, всё больше времени отнимали государственные дела, и трикстера это ужасно раздражало. Он вынужден был целыми днями сидеть в библиотеке или в своих покоях и колдовать, показывая, что он самодостаточная личность и ему никто не нужен. На самом же деле Лофт если не злился, то явно негодовал, и лишь магия могла хоть как-то его успокоить.  
Тор последние четыре дня провёл в Ванахейме с дипломатическим визитом и должен был вернуться сегодня. Солнце постепенно исчезало за вершинами гор. Локи сидел у окна в покоях брата и смотрел в сторону Бифроста. Вместе со вспышкой, перенесшей Громовержца домой, в глазах трикстера вспыхнули искорки ликования и озорства. «Сегодня ночью я с тебя сполна взыщу за столь долгое отсутствие», - подумал он и с довольным видом отправился приводить себя в порядок.  
Локи совершил омовение, приказав служанкам тщательно натереть его тело душистыми маслами и благовониями. Он сотворил на себе полупрозрачную пелену, заменившую одежду, зажёг в спальне Тора магические огоньки, создающие интимное освещение, и теперь возлежал на кровати брата, ожидая приближения его тяжёлых шагов. И наконец дождался.  
Бог грома отворил дверь. Послышалось лязганье и звук упавшего на пол доспеха. Тор молчал. Трикстер затаил дыхание в предвкушении предстоящих действий, а уж он бы постарался, чтобы они носили бурный характер. Локи предположил, что брат посчитал его спящим, и поэтому так тихо себя ведёт. Бог коварства решил не разочаровывать царя и позволить ему себя «разбудить». Зная ненасытного и горячего Громовержца, сомневаться в том, что он будет жаждать близости, не приходилось.  
Шаги всё приближались к кровати – желание Локи нарастало, секунды промедления становились просто невыносимыми. Вот Тор отдёрнул балдахин. Вот его могучее тёплое обнажённое тело забирается под одеяло. Вот бог грома аккуратно вытаскивает это самое одеяло из-под притворяющегося спящим брата, – Локи весь напрягается от жажды ощутить долгожданные прикосновения и поцелуи на своём теле – бережно укрывает трикстера и, повернувшись к нему спиной, начинает размеренно посапывать.  
\- Что?!!! – Лофт, чуть ли не подпрыгнув, сел на кровати. Такого поворота событий он точно не ожидал. – Тор!  
\- А, Локи, привет. – повернувшись лицом к брату, устало ответил царь. – Я думал, ты спишь уже.  
\- Как видишь, нет. Я ждал тебя. И очень соскучился. – сменив гнев на милость, промурлыкал бог озорства и хитрости, игриво проводя пальцами по щеке Громовержца, переходя на шею и обнажённые плечи, и потянулся к его губам за поцелуем.  
\- Я тоже. Но, пожалуйста, давай не сейчас. Я ужасно устал. Давай спать. – Тор чмокнул Лофта и снова перевернулся на другой бок. – И погаси, пожалуйста, огни.  
Негодование, злость и колкая обида настолько захлестнули Локи, что он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Такая наглость со стороны Тора была просто уму непостижима! Трикстер вскочил с кровати и, погасив огни, едва не выпуская пар из ноздрей, выбежал из спальни, хлопнув дверью, услышав напоследок расслабленное «эй, ты куда?».  
* * *  
«Я ему устрою! Ну я ему устрою!» - Локи быстрым шагом двигался по пустынному коридору в сторону своих покоев, устраивая на стенах небольшие взрывы. Благо идти было недалеко. Трикстер вошёл к себе в спальню, в сердцах хлопнув дверью, и, усевшись на кровать, принялся со злостью колотить подушку.  
«Это просто уму непостижимо! Никто и никогда ещё не наносил мне такого оскорбления!» - младший принц едва не захлёбывался ядом от обиды. Ничто не доставляло ему таких страданий, как уязвлённая гордость. Хотелось уничтожить всё на свете, а особенно этого самодовольного болвана, волей судьбы и отца получившего корону Асгарда.  
«Подумать только! Я как дурак ждал его, устроил романтику, а он, видите ли, устал!» - негодование нисколько не утихало, а, наоборот, лишь нарастало, подстрекаемое неудовлетворённым желанием секса. «Ну что ж, раз так, Тор Одинсон, раз ты устал, отдыхай. А я буду проводить время с тем, кто этого действительно достоин», - подумал Локи, пытаясь себя успокоить. «Вот только кто же сравнится-то с тобой?» - промелькнула в голове предательская мысль, подсовывая сладкие воспоминания о непередаваемом удовольствии, которое трикстер испытывал только с братом и больше ни с кем.  
Отчаяние, граничащее с безумием, разрядом электричества прокатилось в душе и подало в мозг сильный импульс, а вместе с ним и гениальную идею. Глаза Лофта загорелись озорством, и улыбка коварства озарила доселе суровое лицо. Трикстер вскочил с кровати и бросился к книжному шкафу. Быстро пробежав глазами по названиям сотен магических фолиантов и манускриптов, он вытащил один и стал внимательно вчитываться в древние руны.  
* * *  
Заклинание было сложным. Ворожба заняла всю ночь и отняла почти все силы. Но результат не просто того стоил – он превзошёл все ожидания. В предрассветный час, завершив долгий и сложный ритуал, Локи закрыл глаза и произнёс последние слова заклинания – комната озарилась ослепительной вспышкой света. Когда Лофт открыл глаза, перед ним стоял обнажённый бог грома во всей своей красе.  
\- О мой Один! – в восторге на одном выдохе произнёс трикстер.  
Он приблизился к Громовержцу, обошёл его вокруг, оценивая взглядом. Тор молча наблюдал за ним. Локи протянул руку и дотронулся до рельефных мышц груди, живота своего творения, провёл вниз по выступающим кубикам пресса, опустил взгляд – это была просто точная копия его брата, абсолютная, во всех подробностях. Маг поднял загоревшиеся азартом глаза и пристально посмотрел в лицо Тору – копия тела получилась просто изумительно, и Локи ожидал (и боялся) увидеть несоответствие во взгляде, во внутренней сущности этого Громовержца.  
Но, как ни странно, на него смотрел именно Тор, причём явно сгорающий от желания. Рука Лофта скользила всё ниже – вдруг запястье оказалось в крепком захвате.  
\- Всё бы тебе дразнить меня, брат. – ни одной незнакомой нотки в голосе. – А ведь я соскучился по тебе.  
Лёгкая пелена, эротично заменявшая Локи одежду, исчезла при первом же прикосновении жарких губ к обнажённой шее. Только Тор мог найти это гиперчувствительное местечко, одно прикосновение к которому срывало у трикстера крышу и уносило в неизвестном направлении. Сильные руки подхватили тонкое тело Лофта и уложили на кровать, крепко зафиксировав запястья над головой.  
Дыхание обжигало неистовым желанием. Губы жадно ласкали растянутое на кровати тело, язык задевал самые чувствительные точки, возбуждая трикстера до такой степени, что хотелось скулить и молить о том, чтобы его взяли.  
Поначалу Локи старался анализировать действия созданного им Тора и подчинять получаемое удовольствие разуму, расценивая его как приятный результат эксперимента, но с каждым новым поцелуем, прикосновением мозг всё больше переходил в состояние OFF.  
\- Как же мне не хватало тебя в Ванахейме! – обжигая дыханием, прошептал возбуждённый Громовержец. – Это были такие долгие четыре дня!  
Нет, это была не просто точная копия бога грома. Это был он сам, настоящий, подлинный, просто ещё один. Он потянулся к прикроватному столику, точно зная, что в верхнем ящике стоит флакончик с маслом.  
\- Несколько часов назад ты был другого мнения. – желая проверить реакцию, лукаво произнёс бог коварства.  
\- Что ты несёшь? – Тор удивлённо посмотрел на брата, отпустив его руки и открывая флакон.  
«Видимо, самые последние события не отложились у него в памяти», - подумал маг.  
\- Ты сказал, что устал и не хочешь меня. – Громовержец, севший верхом на брата, чтобы было удобно удерживать его под собой и одновременно открывать масло, резко лёг, так, что его твёрдый возбуждённый член оказался поверх не менее возбуждённого естества Локи, придавливаемый сверху всем весом крепкого тела. Резкий порывистый вдох застрял в горле Лофта от избытка ощущений. Лицо Тора оказалось в паре миллиметров от лица брата.  
\- Что за чушь? Это когда это я не хотел тебя? Или ты меня с кем-то спутал? Признавайся, шлюшка, с кем ты тут забавлялся, пока меня не было?  
\- Ты что! Я не а-а-а-ах… - типичный Торов собственнический укус в ключицу вырвал из груди трикстера развратнейший стон.  
Предполагаемая возможность измены пробудила в боге грозы ярость, а эти звуки просто снесли башню начисто. Одним быстрым движением он перевернул брата на живот, поставив на колени, и надавил на поясницу, чтобы тот прогнулся.  
\- Сколько раз тебе повторять, что ты мой! Только мой! – Тор не удержался, чтобы не оставить укус на аппетитной упругой заднице мага – ещё одна попытка сказать что-то в своё оправдание была безжалостно прервана глухим стоном в подушку.  
Желание было настолько сильным, а Локи в этой позе выглядел настолько аппетитным, что на растяжение его у Громовержца просто не хватило бы терпения. Поэтому он от души налил масла на ладонь, щедро смазал свой изнывающий орган и, с великим усилием сдерживая желание бешено и сразу вколотиться в это скулящее в подушку тело, как можно аккуратнее вошёл в тугое неразработанное отверстие. Несколько стонов-криков, тщательно заедаемых подушкой, были реакцией на это «вероломное» вторжение. Но Лофту скорее даже нравилось такое обращение.  
Едва оказавшись в этот тесном и жарком пространстве, Тор больше не мог сдерживаться. Мысль о том, что его Локи мог вот так же возлежать под кем-то другим, вызвала новую волну ревности и ярости – Громовержец сразу же задал темп, бешено вколачиваясь в распятое под ним тело, держа руки Лофта и не позволяя ему помогать себе.  
\- Только! Мой! Только! Попробуй! Хоть раз! С кем-то! Кроме! Меня! – отрывисто, на каждый толчок рычал Громовержец.  
Локи скулил и извивался под ним, ел подушку, заглушая развратные стоны, которые Тор просто жаждал слышать. Одним движением, не останавливаясь, он вырвал злосчастную подушку из зубов брата и отбросил в сторону. Бог грома двигался всё яростнее, вколачивался всё сильнее, наслаждаясь теперь громкими и нескрываемыми стонами Лофта и осознанием того, что он и только он является их причиной.

* * *  
Тор открыл глаза по обыкновению довольно рано, буквально со вторыми лучами солнца, медленно поднимающегося к вершинам асгардских сосен. Сладко потянувшись, он по привычке перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы обнять брата, разбудить его и встретить утро вместе. Однако обычно занимаемая Лофтом половина кровати была пустой и холодной.  
Громовержец проснулся окончательно, протёр глаза и сел на постели, вспоминая, что трикстер вроде бы ушёл, когда он уже начинал дремать. Следом в голове всплыла и причина, по которой младший принц так поступил. Тору стало немного не по себе – угрызения совести и проснувшееся в отдохнувшем организме желание вызывали чувство вины. Царь наскоро оделся и отправился по пустому утреннему коридору к покоям брата в надежде застать его спящим и, не дав толком пробудиться, вымолить у него прощение за вчерашнюю обиду самым сладостным образом.  
В предвкушении осуществления этого замысла фантазия рисовала умилительную улыбку, которая появится на лице Лофта после Торова поцелуя, затем переходя в подкинутую сознанием обиженную гримасу. Громовержцу придётся потрудиться, чтобы вернуть эту улыбку. Локи будет сопротивляться, отпихивать его, возможно даже брыкаться, а Тор будет сжимать его всё сильнее, удерживая за норовящие ударить руки, и целовать, целовать, целовать в непокорные губы, не давая злому язычку произнести ни слова, заставляя задыхаться от возмущения и накатывающего возбуждения. Потом он подомнёт под себя брата и, продолжая удерживать, будет покрывать жаркими поцелуями его лицо, плавно спускаясь на шею, слегка надавливая и прикусывая за ухом, отчего Локи начнёт протяжно стонать сквозь произносимые колкости.  
Не отрываясь от брата, Тор спустится ещё ниже и уделит особое внимание двум возбуждённым покрасневшим бусинкам сосков, настолько чувствительным, что от одного прикосновения к ним влажного языка трикстер не сможет больше бороться и говорить всякую ерунду, и единственными звуками, издаваемыми им, станут такие сладкие и развратные стоны, переходящие в поскуливания. Маленький укус – и поскуливания затянутся в нетерпеливые подвывания, Локи начнёт выгибаться и тереться уже давно до боли возбуждённым членом о бедро брата, а Тор меж тем будет спускаться всё ниже…  
До нетерпения возбудившись от таких мыслей, бог грома приближался к покоям брата. До желанного момента оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но тут, когда Громовержец оказался вот уже почти у самой двери, его мысли внезапно прервались доносившимися из-за неё звуками. Такие чувственные и откровенные стоны Лофта было ни с чем не спутать.  
Сначала Тор опешил, не поверив собственным ушам. Первой мыслью было то, что он невольно обрёк брата на самоудовлетворение, что вызвало ещё большее чувство вины и желание её искупить. Но не успела первая мысль прийти в светловолосую голову царя, как её тут же настигла и перекрыла вторая – ну не мог Локи ТАК стонать от обыкновенного рукоблудия, значит… Ярость мгновенно заполнила сознание, не дав воображению даже дорисовать картинку, что Локи там сейчас под кем-то…  
В один прыжок Громовержец преодолел те пару-тройку метров, отделявших его от двери покоев мага, ещё секунда – и он бы выломал к йотунам дверь, не отвечая за последующие действия, но тут неизвестно откуда возник слуга с просьбой Всеотца срочно явиться к нему. Даже будучи царём, Тор не смел ослушаться Одина. Меньше чем за мгновение до появления слуги стоны в покоях стихли.  
* * *  
Локи довольный шёл по коридору дворца, направляясь в трапезную. К завтраку он сильно опоздал – его творение оказалось таким ненасытным. Трикстер гордился собой – никогда ранее он не создавал существо более материальное, чем иллюзия.  
А это существо, будучи точной копией бога грома, после нескольких часов непрерывного секса улеглось дрыхнуть как минимум до обеда.  
Подходя к воротам в трапезную, Лофт буквально нос к носу столкнулся с вылетевшим оттуда Тором. Громовержец дожёвывал завтрак и так торопился, что едва не сбил трикстера с ног. Доселе Локи ни разу не видел, чтобы брат так скоро убегал из трапезной, даже не завершив приём пищи.  
Тор не ожидал встретить брата здесь, но, столкнувшись с ним, схватил за горло и припечатал к стенке. Огоньки ярости плясали в его глазах, пальцы, удерживающие Локи, так и норовили сомкнуться на его бледной со свежими засосами и кровоподтёками от укусов шее. Смотреть в это довольное усмехающееся лицо было просто невыносимо.  
\- Эй, полегче! Ты меня за-ду-шишь… - прохрипел трикстер, не переставая лукаво улыбаться. Тор слегка ослабил хватку, но брата не отпустил.  
\- С кем ты был сегодня утром? – сквозь зубы прорычал Громовержец. – Я убью его! А ты, шлюшка, познаешь мой гнев!  
\- Да что с тобой такое? – с намеренно наигранным удивлением произнёс Лофт. – Сначала ты отвергаешь меня, а теперь ещё нападаешь с ревнивыми обвинениями!  
\- Обвинениями?! Посмотри на себя! На твоей шее живого места нет! А эти похабные стоны, которые доносились с утра из твоей спальни?! Хочешь сказать, что это был не ты? Да я издаваемые тобою звуки узнаю из миллиона! Неблагодарный предатель! Стоило мне смертельно устать после четырёхдневного путешествия по чужому миру и быть не в состоянии доставить тебе удовольствие, как ты не преминул пойти на измену! Отвечай, с кем ты был утром!  
Из трапезной начали выходить достопочтенные асы, разделяющие по обыкновению завтрак с царской семьёй, - Тору пришлось отпустить брата. Локи собирался было под шумок ускользнуть, но Громовержец преградил ему путь, стараясь, чтобы со стороны это выглядело как можно любезнее.  
\- Я задал вопрос тебе, брат.  
\- Ни с кем, кроме тебя, я не был. – тихо, почти в самое ухо Тора проговорил трикстер и юркнул в трапезную, оставив недоумевающего бога грома.  
«Интересно, исчезнет это творение, подобно иллюзии, или навсегда останется здесь?» - подумал Локи. Создать-то он создал, а вот о способе избавиться впоследствии от своего создания не имел ни малейшего представления. «Два Тора в одном Асгарде – это перебор. Что будет, если они встретятся?» - блуждали в голове мысли. «А что, будет забавно на это посмотреть», - Лофт хитро улыбнулся и, поприветствовав родителей и всех присутствующих, принялся завтракать.  
* * *  
Дабы избежать новых нападок и допросов со стороны одного Тора и не желая придумывать, что делать с другим, Локи вышел из трапезной, укрывшись от глаз асов пеленой невидимости, и весь день провёл в уединённом тенистом уголке сада, где спокойно наслаждался лучами тёплого солнца, прохладой вековых деревьев и прихваченной с собой интересной книгой.  
Вечер наступил довольно быстро. Звёзды, казалось, поглощали небесный свет, делая небо всё темнее и загораясь всё ярче. Становилось прохладно. Локи выдвинулся в сторону дворца. Вокруг всё было спокойно, погода не портилась, слуги не бегали судорожно в поисках его по просьбе царя, да и самого Тора, мечущего гром и молнии, видно не было. Ни одного, ни второго. А посему младший принц сделал вывод, что боги грозы не видели друг друга, а значит, можно спокойно возвращаться домой и ложиться спать.  
Мысль, к какому из Громовержцев отправиться, конечно же возникла. Всё зависело от того, чего больше хотелось, ибо в одной спальне Локи ждал жестокий ревнивец, который за одни только подозрения накажет так, что потом неделю сидеть будет больно, а в другой – нежный любовник, точно знающий, с кем трикстер был утром, и страстно желающий продолжения. Выбор был не прост.  
Ноги сами привели Лофта к спальне брата. Анализировать свои мотивы и желания совершенно не хотелось – принц просто открыл дверь и вошёл. В комнате было пусто. Кровать застелена, плеска воды в купальне не слышно. «Неужто он решил отомстить мне и провести эту ночь с кем-то другим?» - руки Локи сжались в кулаки. Он резко развернулся и направился к себе, полный решимости отныне быть только с тем Тором, которого создал.  
Бог коварства резко открыл дверь в свои покои, впуская в абсолютно тёмную комнату полоску света из коридора. Такой контраст был неожидан даже для него, хорошо видящего в темноте мага. Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась. Стало совсем темно – шторы на окнах были плотно задёрнуты. В те пару секунд, которые требовались, чтобы настроить ночное зрение, Локи почувствовал, как сильные руки обняли его сзади, быстро стянули камзол и рубаху, оставив трикстера в одних штанах, и металлические кандалы с лязгом застегнулись на сведённых впереди запястьях. Рывок – цепь позволяет рукам расходиться лишь сантиметров на двадцать.  
Скрежет спички – полностью обнажённый Тор зажигает свечи в настенных светильниках.  
\- Тор, ты… - Локи поймал себя на мысли, что в это время проворные сильные руки стянули с него штаны. Щелчок – кандалы застегнулись на щиколотках.  
Лофт обернулся, насколько мог, резко, оказавшись лицом к лицу с уже поднявшимся во весь рост братом.  
\- Значит, тебе мало меня одного?.. – стереозвуком послышалось спереди и сзади. – Что ж, братец, тогда ты получишь двойную дозу. Но только так, чтобы каждому из нас тебя хватило.  
Последние слова трикстеру прошептали в самые уши, обдавая с двух сторон жарким дыханием. Мгновение – Локи почувствовал, что крепко зажат меж двух мускулистых обнажённых тел с нескрываемым возбуждением.  
\- Вижу, вы познакомились. Но разве… Вы не ревнуете меня друг к другу? - еле промолвил колдун, теряя дар речи от одновременного прикосновения двух проворных языков к особо чувствительным местечкам в области ключицы и за ухом.  
\- А разве мы с ним по твоей милости не одно и то же? – прошептал тот Тор, который стоял сзади. Другой в это время покрывал поцелуями нежную шею, заставив тем самым Лофта откинуть назад голову, положив её на плечо одного из братьев. – Ведь согласись, Локи, глупо ревновать к самому себе.  
Бог коварства не мог ничего ответить. Руки одного из Громовержцев ласкали его возбуждённые соски, зубы оставляли больные отметины на шее, заставляя вскрикивать, влажный язык тут же зализывал укусы. Другие руки методично пересчитывали позвонки, надавливая на эрогенные зоны, двигаясь от шеи к пояснице. Мозг Лофта отключился, оставляя его тело полностью во власти органов чувств. От такого напора нежности и удовольствия возбуждение быстро становилось нестерпимым, призывные развратные стоны непрерывно слетали с губ трикстера. Он пытался извиваться, тереться изнывающим членом о такой же вожделеющий орган одного Тора и о крепкий, ощущающийся просто гигантским стояк другого, упирающийся ему в поясницу, до дрожи желая почувствовать его внутри себя.  
Но Локи был так крепко зажат между телами Громовержцев, что не мог пошевелить ни бёдрами, ни скованными руками. Ласки превращались в пытку. Самую сладкую на свете пытку. Бог лжи не стонал, он просто непрерывно скулил, пытаясь при этом бормотать какие-то невнятные слова. Становилось нестерпимо. Укусы жалили всё больнее, тело было возбуждено до такой степени, что любое прикосновение вызывало мелкую дрожь.  
\- Тебе хорошо, братец? – каким-то эхом проникло в сознание Лофта.  
\- А сейчас нам всем станет хорошо.  
Тор, который был спереди, надавил на плечи мага, опуская его перед собой на колени, затем опустился вместе с ним. Второй Тор слегка подтолкнул трикстера в спину, отчего тот с лязгом цепей опёрся на руки, оказавшись на четвереньках.  
\- Иди сюда. – всё вокруг смешалось. Один из богов грома надавил Локи на поясницу, отчего тот резко прогнулся и ткнулся лицом прямо в стоящий колом член сидящего на коленях Тора.  
\- Ты не хотел быть только моим – теперь будешь нашим.  
Пальцы, едва касаясь, провели по спине, вызывая мурашки, от лопаток до самого ануса, и принялись медленно обводить сжатое колечко сфинктера.  
\- Тор, пожалуйста… - Тор не дал брату договорить, заткнув ему рот головкой своего члена.  
Локи плотно обхватил её губами и начал двигаться, вбирая естество брата почти полностью и так же почти полностью отстраняясь, проводя языком по всей длине и вокруг головки. Громовержец тихо застонал и, чувствуя, что теряет остатки разума, положил руку Лофту на голову, мягко направляя его движения.  
В это время проворные пальцы, дразнящие сфинктер, внезапно проникли внутрь, сразу два. Трикстер вскрикнул и едва не подавился, продолжая при этом двигаться, направляемый рукой на затылке. Пальцы скользили внутри, щедро смазывая и вместе с тем растягивая. При виде того, что происходит между Локи и своим двойником, Тор не смог больше сдерживаться – что бы он ни говорил, укол ревности внезапно почувствовался внутри.  
Оставив подготовку, вынув пальцы так внезапно, что трикстер недовольно замычал, Громовержец тут же ворвался в него сразу полностью и взял бешеный темп. Под этот же темп пришлось подстраиваться и второму Тору, потому что Локи сейчас просто не мог делать два дела одновременно с разной скоростью.  
Это была гонка на выживание. Торы старались сдерживать накатывающий оргазм. Каждому из них хотелось, чтобы другой выдохся раньше. Локи, раздираемый с двух сторон, давился стонами и криками, вбиваемыми обратно в горло напряжённым членом одного из Громовержцев. Другой же каждым движением задевал внутри простату, вызывая эти несдерживаемые звуки удовольствия. Создавалось впечатление, что Торы играли в бильярд криками, стонами, воплями Лофта, гоняя их в нём туда-сюда.  
Трикстер тоже чувствовал, что его вот-вот накроет волной нестерпимого наслаждения. Его болезненно-твёрдый изнывающий член требовал ласки, хотя бы прикосновения, но руки были скованы, и дотянуться, не потеряв точку опоры, было невозможно. Бог коварства с огромным усилием выдавил из себя такой стон, что Тор, который был сзади, чисто инстинктивно обхватил достоинство Локи рукой и сделал буквально пару движений – непередаваемой силы оргазм настиг трикстера. Сильные и непрерывные сокращения и сглатывания вовлекли Торов в эту феерию наслаждения одновременно.  
Освободившись от тяжёлых разомлевших тел, Локи еле-еле дополз до кровати и упал навзничь, силясь отдышаться. Громовержцы тяжело дышали, лёжа на полу на мохнатой шкуре снежного барса.  
\- Да, мальчики, такого я ещё никогда не пробовал. – с ноткой озорства в голосе произнёс Локи. – Вы были прекрасны.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты насытился?  
\- О да. Порой и один Тор может заставить восстанавливать дыхание полчаса, а потом непробудно спать до обеда, а когда вас двое… Кстати, я думаю, пора уже снять с меня кандалы.  
\- А вот мне, пожалуй, маловато будет. Четыре дня отсутствия – слишком долгий срок отсутствия для одного лишь раза.  
\- Согласен с тобой. И пусть я вкусил нашего братца с утра, ощущение такое, что не был с ним до этого целую вечность.  
Торы встали с пола и направились к кровати, обходя её с разных сторон.  
\- Эй, ребята, я же сказал, на сегодня хватит.  
\- А мы договаривались, что каждому из нас тебя сегодня будет довольно.  
Четыре руки схватили тонкое трепыхающееся тело и перевернули его на живот, поставив в коленно-локтевую позу.  
\- А ну прекратите! Я сказал нет!  
\- Ты сказал, что одного Тора тебе мало, и создал ещё одного.  
\- А первое слово дороже второго, как говорят в Мидгарде. Так что получай.  
\- И вообще, ты слишком много говоришь, братец.  
\- Это на всякий случай, чтобы ты не создал ненароком нам ещё и третьего Тора. – Громовержец достал откуда-то из-под кровати кляп и заткнул им рот трикстеру, защёлкнув ремешок на затылке. Локи стал вырываться и что-то возмущённо мычать. Тогда цари расстегнули кандалы на руках, сняв лишь с одного запястья и переодели с ног на другое. Потом боги быстро приковали руки трикстера к прутьям кованой грядушки кровати. – Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Не сговариваясь, Торы засунули в разработанное отверстие Лофта каждый по два пальца сразу. Кляп надёжно погасил недовольный крик, кандалы крепко удерживали бога коварства в зафиксированном положении.  
\- Тихо, братец. – Медленно двигая пальцами внутри, переплетая их в различные причудливые фигуры, Громовержцы принялись целовать Лофта, снова возбуждая своё и его желание.  
Яростно сверкая глазами, полными желания и готовности отомстить при первом же удобном случае, Локи изо всех сил старался увернуться от напора нежности. Поначалу. Но вскоре он стал извиваться ещё сильнее, активно насаживаясь на танцующие внутри пальцы, теперь по три от каждого Тора. О своей способности так растягиваться маг и сам не догадывался. Кляп по-прежнему гасил вскрики, но стоны получались такими томными, что боги грома не могли больше терпеть.  
Они одновременно вытащили пальцы и так же на счёт «три» вместе вошли в тело Лофта. Отверстие оказалось таким тесным для двоих, соприкосновение органов Торов с его стенками и друг с другом вызвало у них просто бурю непередаваемых эмоций, впрочем, как и у Локи. Теперь жаркие стоны, поскуливания и другие звуки были уже групповыми, создавая этакую сексуальную какофонию.  
Взяв небыстрый темп, Громовержцы начали двигаться одновременно, с каждым новым толчком заставляя Локи скулить, плакать и извиваться всё сильнее. Торам трудно было понять, доставляет это боль или удовольствие их любовнику, но они испытывали настолько непередаваемые ощущения, что начинали ускоряться, то ласково поглаживая бёдра брата, то впиваясь в них пальцами, оставляя синяки.  
Чувствуя, что разрядка уже близко, один из богов грома сбился с ритма и начал двигаться противоположно другому. Трение членов о стенки ануса и друг об друга привело к мгновенному непередаваемой силы и красочности оргазму. Три громких крика наслаждения, слившиеся в один, огласили спальню.  
* * *  
Два бога грома лежали на широкой мягкой кровати, обнимая с двух сторон приходящего в себя бога коварства. Его кандалы отстегнули, рот освободили от кляпа. Все трое тяжело дышали. У Локи кружилась голова, если бы он не был сейчас в лежачем положении, то непременно бы упал. Веки становились тяжёлыми – сон был неизбежным и единственно правильным последствием после такого эксперимента. Громовержцы уже начинали размеренно посапывать.  
\- Что же мы теперь будем делать? Как объясним отцу и жителям Асгарда появление второго Тора? - устало, но заинтересованно произнёс Лофт, как только мозг возобновил мыслительную деятельность. – Я придумал! Один из вас может отправиться жить в Мидгард к своей смертной подружке.  
\- Что? – поднял голову полусонный Тор. – Какая подружка, когда есть ты?  
\- Вот именно. Не болтай ерунду. Спи давай.  
\- Но… - Хотел было возразить Локи.  
\- И заниматься сексом ты теперь будешь только с нами обоими. Одновременно.– в один голос произнесли боги грома, укрывая трикстера одеялом и обнимая, словно плюшевого мишку.


End file.
